The goal of the Galveston Professional Oncology Education Program is to continue to provide a coordinated, multidisciplinary educational program of excellence for undergraduate students in medicine, nursing and allied health sciencs; physicians, nurses and other health professionals in Texas; cancer patients and their families; and for other constituents of the University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston. Specific aims of this proposal are as follows: (1) to improve the quality of cancer instruction in the undergraduate medical curriculum; (2) to develop new courses in the undergraduate medical curriculum in preventive oncology and cancer research principles and methods; (3) to augment cancer instruction in the undergraduate nursing and allied health sciences curricula; (4) to develop an interdisciplinary educational experience in cancer prevention for medical, nursing and allied health sciences students; (5) to provide continuing education for physicians, nurses, and other health professionals in Texas; (6) to develop a model program for primary care physicians (pediatricians and family physicians) to prevent smoking behavior in children and youth; (7) to support innovative education activities for cancer patients and their families; and (8) to provide cancer education programs for UTMB constituents.